


to go

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Waiters, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Wally is the best waiter Bruce has ever had, and it's weirdly a turn on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to go

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment-fic.

"Wow, that was fast," Bruce said, looking up as his waiter appeared with his sandwich.

"You looked like you were in a hurry," he answered with a smile.

 _Perceptive,_ Bruce thought. He was late for a 3-hour board meeting and didn't want to sit through it with a growling stomach, and the chicken-bacon melt sandwich at this place was his favorite. 

"I am actually," Bruce said. "In fact, I hate to do this, but..."

The waiter held up a container. "You'd like it to go?"

"How did you-"

"You've checked your watch every 30 seconds since ordering," the waiter said, seeming amused.

Bruce nodded, and the waiter placed the bill on the table and then efficiently wrapped the sandwich in paper and packed it, the chips, slaw, and pickle, into the to-go container by the time Bruce had gulped down the last inch of his coffee and counted his cash and put it on the bill. 

"Got you more coffee to go, too," the waiter said, plopping a to-go cup in front of Bruce. 

Bruce looked up at him, impressed. 

The guy shrugged. "When you got your coffee, you seemed like a man with a close personal relationship with caffeine." He gave Bruce a little wink.

Bruce smiled and let out a little breath of air. "Fair." He stood up and grabbed his coffee and food to head out. "I'm Bruce, by the way."

"I'm Wally. Hey, come back and see us again for lunch some time, maybe when you have time to sit back and enjoy." 

"Sure.... What shifts do you work?"

Wally smiled, clearly pleased to be asked. "Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday at lunch." He gave Bruce's body a quick look up and down, fast enough that he probably assumed that Bruce wouldn't even notice. (Bruce noticed).

"See you around, Wally," Bruce said, then walked out, making a mental note to clear his Thursday lunch schedule.


End file.
